Trial by Fire
by slytheringirl014
Summary: Heather is in her fourth year at Hogwarts when she starts to notice Draco Malfoy. The only problem is, her best friend is going out with him! PG-13 for language.


"Stupid Charms," Pansy Parkinson muttered under her breath.  
  
"It's better than Care of Magical Creatures," Heather Lynch, who was sitting next to her, pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I'll agree with that. Hagrid is such a son of a -"  
  
"MISS PARKINSON," Professor Flitwick said loudly, interrupting her. "Perhaps you and Miss Lynch would like an after school detention for not paying attention in class?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'd love one," Heather said sarcastically. A couple Slytherins laughed.  
  
Luckily, Professor Flitwick missed her comment and continued on with his lecture. "Now, I have your assigned partners here on this list"-he tapped the long piece of parchment he was holding with his right index finger-"and I will let you know straight away there will be no complaining whatsoever. You will accept the facts, or fail this exam. Which reminds me, I have moved the date to a week sooner than I was expecting it to be. Which means you will have to work extra hard with your partner to master Summoning Charms by December the 2nd.  
  
"When I call your name, you will stand, and once I have called your partner's name, after he or she has stood, you may sit down once again. Yes, Mr. Weasley, standing up will take an ounce of work," the Professor chortled, acknowledging a comment made by Ron Weasley of Gryffindor.  
  
"Now then, Mr. Malfoy, you will be with Miss Lynch." The boy sitting next to Pansy, Draco Malfoy, stood at the same time Heather stood, they looked at each other for a split second, and then sat down. Wow, Heather thought, I never noticed his eyes were so steel gray.("Miss Parkinson will be with Mr. Jordan.") And I've never seen hair that platinum blonde before. ("Miss Granger with Mr. Weasley") He was kind of tall, too, maybe he just went on a growth spurt. ("Mr. Potter, you will partner with Miss Chang.")  
  
Heather was lost in her thoughts for some time before Pansy punched her in the arm. Rubbing the spot, and calling Pansy a rude word indeed, she looked around to try and figure out what was going on. Apparently, the students were supposed to pair up with their partners and begin practicing Summoning Charms with pillows being distributed by Professor Flitwick. Heather got up to meet Draco, and they left in a corner somewhere. Draco held up the pillow, and Heather got out her wand. "Don't singe my eyebrows off or anything," Draco said jokingly. Heather laughed, because she knew that Draco knew she had the best grades in all of her classes. Sometimes even better than her undisputed enemy, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Accio pillow!" Heather exclaimed, pointing her wand at the pillow. It came soaring over to her, and she caught it, holding it up for Draco so summon.  
  
"Accio pillow!" Draco repeated, except this time, the pillow didn't come floating over to him like it did Heather, it came flinging at him like a bat out of hell. It knocked him over into the wall. Heather, who was trying hard to control her laughter, ran over to him.  
  
"Are you okay, Draco?" she asked, holding out her hand to help him up. Malfoy blushed bright red. It was his worst nightmare when he screwed up in front of girls, especially a girl like Heather.smart, tall, and rather pretty.  
  
"God damnit.Yeah, er, I'm fine," he said, and he took Heather's hand and got up. He looked into her auburn eyes for a minute or two, examining how deep and knowing they were, and she stared back at him, locked in his gaze.  
  
"Hey, guys, the bell rang, let's go!" Pansy called, and Draco averted his eyes. He put his wand back inside his cloak, got his bag, and walked off hand-in-hand with Pansy, leaving Heather in the emptying classroom.br How stupid was I to forget that Pansy was going out with him? Heather thought to herself as she slowly made her way up the stairs into the Slytherin common room. She hadn't even noticed she was standing in front of the picture of the lady in the blue dress, who was staring at Heather like she was some kind of zombie.  
  
"Oh.er.Fitzokin." The painting swung forward on her hinges, and Heather crawled through the opening into the Slytherin common room, only to find Draco and her best friend, Pansy, sitting together on the couch in front of the fire, still holding hands. As she walked towards them, she bit her lip. Was she beginning to like Draco? Draco Malfoy? Her best friend's boyfriend? It was hard to believe.  
  
"Hey, Heather, come sit by the fire with us," Pansy said, smiling.  
  
"Uh.no, I think I'm going to bed." Heather said, and she disappeared up the stairs into the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Draco, what do you think is wrong? It's only 8 o'clock on Friday, for crying out loud," Pansy said. But Draco did not answer; he was watching Heather go up the stairs. 


End file.
